Jangan Ambil Kakakku
by Sora Lighthalzen
Summary: Uchiha Orizhi, adik sasuke nggak merelakan kakaknya diambil sama Sakura Haruno, melainkan... INO! maaf , ino munculnya baru nanti. ni masih chapter pertama, kira-kira si INO muncul pas chapter ke tiga kalo ga ke empat, gomene yaaaa ... reviewww
1. Chapter 1

Jangan Ambil KAKAKUUU!

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kutambah dengan karakter fiktif buatanku

Saya anak baru, tolong beri saran. Pasti kuterima dengan senang hati, koook!

Chapter satu

**Awal**

Suatu hari , di desa Konoha, saat kedamaian sudah tercipta and para biang onar sudah ilang semua, ( macam danzou, madara, n lain-lain ), n Sasuke juga dah insyaf, Uchiha Orizhi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Ia adalah adik perempuan dari Sasuke Uchiha. Orangnya manis dan cantik, suka memakai pita dan bando di kepalanya. Orizhi berteman baik dengan Nara Angel, adik dari Shikamaru, Yentia Tedja , dan Hinamori Regina.

"Hei, Yen! Pitanya mana??",seru Orizhi saat Yentia datang ke sekolah.

"Sabar dulu, bu! Nih, liat. Koleksi terbaru.", kata Yentia yang memang suka membuat pita. Semua langsung menyerbu melihat-lihat koleksi pita Yentia. Memang yang seperti itu sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi kelas 7B di Konoha JHS.

"Halo, Orizhi, Yentia, Angel.", sapa anak perempuan. Namanya Sora Lighthalzen, member keluarga Lighthalzen, sahabat Hinamori Regina.

Akhirnya, pelajaran pun dimulai. Waktu istirahat, orizhi mengobrol dengan Angel.

"Hei, Angel, temani aku ke kakakku dong. Di SMU sana. Aku mau nganter bekal. Dia tadi lupa bawa bekalnya. ", pinta Orizhi.

"Kakakmu? Maksudmu Sasuke? Iya deh, sekalian aku juga mau nyamperin si Shikamaru. Kan mereka sekelas. ", kata Nara menyetujui. Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke gedung SMU.

Sesampainya di gedung SMU, mereka mendapati gedung itu sedang agak kosong karena siswa SMU memang sedikit. Orizhi dan Angel segera menuju kelas 2-B.

Orizhi sangat terkejut karena ternyata di dalam kelas.. SAKURA SEDANG MENGGODA KAKAKNYA!!! Segera saja,ia membanting pintu.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA NII-SAMA KU??", teriak Orizhi keras-keras sambil membanting pintu, membuat semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-B kaget, termasuk Sasuke.

"Nee chan?", tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kau ini nggak tahu diri, ya. Sudah jelek , aneh, masih mau ngedeketin nii-sama ku terus. Liat tuh diri kamu!", bentak Orizhi pada Sakura.

Semua siswa kelas 2-B kaget, karena ternyata adik Sasuke selain cantik juga berani.

"Apa kamu , anak kecil??", kata Sakura sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Orizhi, tapi tiba-tiba.... GREP! Sasuke mencekal tanganya.

"Sasuke? Aku..", kata Sakura.

"Kalau kamu menyakiti adiku, kamu akan mati.", jawab Sasuke cool. Lalu menarik tangan Orizhi keluar kelas.

"Angel, aku mau bicara sama nii sama dulu. Kamu nyamperin Shikamaru senpai sendiri ya.", kata Orizhi sebelum meninggalkan Angel.

Lalu, di luar kelas..

"Nii-sama, ini bekal Nii-sama. Nii-sama lupa membawanya.", kata Orizhi menyerahkan bungkusan ke Sasuke sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya, terima kasih, Orizhi. ", kata Sasuke , " Tapi, lain kali jangan begitu, ya. ", nasihat Sasuke.

"Ta..Tapi, nanti nii-sama..", protes Orizhi.

"Sudah. Pokoknya, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu.", poting Sasuke tegas.

"AAAAH! Nii –sama jahat! Pokoknya, aku nggak mau bicara lagi sama kakak!", tegas Orizhi sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal kembali ke kelas.

"Sasuke-senpai, mana Orizhi?", tanya Angel.

"Nggak tahu.", jawab Sasuke lesu.

Akhirnya, Angel kembali ke kelas. Di kelas, ia melihat Orizhi duduk ddengan wajah jutek n ngambek , diajak ngomong nggak mau.

Waktu pulang sekolah, Sasuke segera menghampiri gedung SMP, hendak menjemput adiknya, tapi, ternyata adiknya sudah pulang duluan. Jadilah ia pulang ke rumah.

"Sasuke, selamat datang.", sapa Mikoto , ibunya.

"Halo, Sasuke.", sapa Itachi, kakaknya.

"Ya, aku pulang. Ibu, kakak, lihat Orizhi tidak?", tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan tasnya.

"Eh, iya tuh. Kayaknya, dia marah sama kamu, deh. ", kata Itachi.

"Mana si Orizhi?", tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi, setelah pulang , dia keluar. Katanya, mau pergi dengan teman. ", jawab ibunya, "Ayo, makan, Sasuke."

Akhirnya, setelah makan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Orizhi bersama Itachi sekalian jalan-jalan. Lalu, setelah lama mencari, akhirnya, ia melihat Orizhi di taman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Uchiha Orizhi itu OC n nama aslinya Cahyaning Bulan

Makasih buat yang udah review

Review lagi, ya

Ternyata, orang yang dilihat Sasuke itu hanya mirip sekali dengan Orizhi. Maka, ia meneruskan mencari bersama-sama dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke, kakak mau ke kantor anbu dulu, ada panggilan rapat.", kata Itachi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn", keluh Sasuke. Lalu, ia meneruskan jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke malas jalan-jalan karena pasti akan dilihati oleh cewek-cewek di jalan. Ia merasa terganggu dengan ulah cewel-cewek itu.

"Sasuke!", sapa Naruto, sahabatnya.

"Naruto.", jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Orizhi tadi.", kata Naruto lalu berjalan-jalan bersama Sasuke.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sebaiknya, kamu minta maaf. Dia kan adikmu.", saran Naruto. Sasuke terkejut. Tidak bisanya ia minta maaf ke orang, apalagi adiknya.

"Hn,", kata Sasuke. Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tahu, aku iri denganmu. Kau punya kakak yang perhatian dan adik yang manis. Bukanya menyenangkan?", kata Naruto.

"Hn,", jawab Sasuke.

"Kau selalu begitu. Memangnya enak kalau kamu terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Orizhi? Sasuke, kamu itu kakak, harus memberi contoh yang baik ke adikmu.", kata Naruto.

"Iya iya, aku tahu.", kata Sasuke seakan tidak mau diceramahi.

"Kutraktir, deh. Ayo, kita ke ramen ichiraku.", ajak naruto. Akhirnya, Sasuke ikut makan bersama Naruto.

Waktu di ramen,

"Sasuke, kamu tahu kenapa di makanan itu terdapat banyak bumbu?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke kesal sekali, pikirnya, Naruto bodoh sekali.

"Ya , tentu saja supaya jadi makanan!", tegas Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali,", kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke makin kesal sampai mau men-chidori Naruto, "Makanan itu seperti keluarga. Dan bumbu-bumbu di makanan itu adalah suka dan dukanya. Di dalam keluarga, haruslah ada suka dan duka, karena itulah namanya keluarga. ", Naruto mulai berceramah walaupun ia sendiri nggak tahu itu benar atau salah.

"Ini, ", Naruto mengangkat garam," Kau tahu kan kalau garam belakangan ini diketahui tidak baik untuk tubuh, tapi garam haruslah ada. Sama seperti kau dan orizhi, mungkin bagi Orizhi, kau hanyalah kakak, tapi kau haruslah ada untuk mebingbingnya, karena walaupun tak terasa, dia adalah keluarga yang berharga bagimu. Jadi, tetaplah bersemangat menghadapi orizhi, karena dia mirp sekali denganmu!", tegas Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Terima kasih.", kata Sasuke. Akhirnya, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada Orizhi.

"Hei, Orizhi. Maaf. ", kata Sasuke singkat pada Orizhi.

"Oke, aku maafkan. Tapi, ada syaratnya!", tegas Orizhi senang.

"Syarat?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kakak tahu Konoha Park , kan?", tanya Orizhi.

"Ya, kenapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Hari minggu buka, kan?", tanya Orizhi.

"Ya, kenapa?", tanya Sasuke nggak sabar.

"Kakak harus mau temani aku main ke sana sepuasnya hari Minggu besok!", tegas Orizhi puas.

"Aduh, .", kata Sasuke

"Kalau tidak, ", kata Orizhi.

"Iya, iya deh!", tegas Sasuke .


End file.
